First Date HxS
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: La primera cita que tienen Hyoga y Shun...que resulta todo un desastre.


**FIRST DATE **

_In the car I just can't wait,  
To pick you up on our very first date _

Ansioso, nuestro amigo rubio iba directo a la casa de Shun; El peliverde, después de ponerse renuente, había aceptado salir con Hyoga a cenar. Aunque todos pensaríamos que el manojo de nervios sería Shun, estamos muy equivocados.

Camino deprisa a tocar la puerta del peliverde, la tocó muy fuerte, tanto que con el primer golpe tumbó la puerta. Gritando, la puso en su lugar y le congeló las orillas para que quedara en su lugar, aunque abierta. Sí, ya estaba sudando y dudando que Shun se fuera a enojar.

Por fin salió el peliverde y su sonrisa lo dejó anonadado, que hasta un hilillo de saliva se le escurrió.

Shun sonrió tiernamente, su rubio se estaba volviendo tonto.

Tomó la mano del peliverde y lo condujo al auto, después de unas cuantas frases, partirían al restaurante.

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

-Shun… ¿Cómo estás?- se digno a preguntar el rubio, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Bien, gracias Hyoga…- rozó con suavidad su mano y al rubio se le subieron los colores al cielo. Y tampoco lo pudo disimular, por lo que Shun, algo apenado quitó de inmediato su mano y se acurruco en el asiento

Mentalmente, el rubio se reñía por ser tan estúpido y estar tan nervioso.

-Después de cenar niño… ¿te apetecería ir a bailar?- trató de que su voz fuera lo más sensual y masculina posible, pero algo en su garganta se lo impidió.

Shun iba a estallar a las risas pero se contuvo…Después de todo, se veía que Hyoga no estaba muy listo para su primera cita.

-Claro que si Hyoga…- contestó y le sonrió mientras juntaba sus dos manos y jugaba con ellas en un gesto algo nervioso.

Pero el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado en la cita y en que todo saliera bien. No quedaban ni rastros del conquistador ruso, ni pizca ni nada.

_Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? _

Hyoga, tratando de hacer plática fue aún peor.  
- ¿Te gusta como vengo vestido, Shun? Al principio quería venir de traje, muy elegante pero después de pensarlo elegí el tipo casual ya sabes, mocasines etc.…es que de verdad, soy un fiasco para elegir ropa y más aún para las citas… ¡y de mi cabello ni se diga, niño! Tuve que pasármela frente al espejo más de dos horas y acabé con el peinado de siempre… ¿no te parezco patético? Lo pero fue a la hora de elegir perfume, había mucho y…- calló, la cara del peliverde mostraba una clara confusión.

-¿He hablado mucho, Shun…?- preguntó, mientras el otro asentía mareado.- Lo siento es que de verdad, yo…-

-No te preocupes Hyoga…-

-Pero en serio…- soltó el volante, mientras inconscientemente pisaba a fondo el acelerador.- No quería verme así, pero me poner nervioso y…-

-CON UN DEMONIO, HYOGA TOMA EL VOLANTEEEEEE!- Gritó enojado y asustado el peliverde, a punto de estamparse con una hilerilla de ganado.

El otro asintió lo más rápido que pudo, para poner el freno y evitar que tuvieran un aparatoso accidente. Menos mal que su Shun, siempre iba en lo suyo.

- De verdad lo siento Shun, es que ya no hacen a las vacas como antes ya sabes, antes comían pasto allá en el campo y ahora…-

-Guarda silencio Hyoga…esas no son vacas, son toros… ¿y por qué rayos tienes un auto rojo?- el pobre peliverde tragó saliva, estaban a punto de ser arrollados por una estampilla de toros furiosos.

-Ponle reversa Hyoga ¡ahora!-

Lo hicieron y así huyó lo más rápido posible de los toros furiosos, hasta que encontraron un retorno y una posible vía libre para llegar a su destino.

-Lo siento Shun…yo…-

-Mh…- murmuró el peliverde, que ya iba un poco amargado por la falta de atención de Hyoga.

_I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat _

-Shun…- habló quedito el rubio.- Perdóname, no se que me pasa…de verdad estoy muy nervioso y tengo miedo de lo que ya estás pensando de mí, de verdad…lo siento. He estado un poco paranoico pero…-

-Descuida Hyoga…- le contestó el japonés mientras abrazaba al rubio.- He sido algo rudo pero al final de cuentas¡fue muy divertido como los toros nos perseguían!- rió y se acurrucó más al ruso.- De verdad, yo he sido el tonto por enojarme…-

El rubio le sonrió un poco más tranquilo y se dispuso a pensar en la cena. Quizás allí ya estaría más relajado y no estropearía todo.

Llegaron por fin al lugar y se bajaron del auto, los dos de la mano. La gente que por allí pasaba los veían con ternura, algunas espantadas pero ellos dos seguían igual, sin importarles la mirada de la gente.

Hasta que pasó una muchacha bastante guapa pero de modales muy primitivos. Miró el trasero de los dos y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Caminó unos metros más hasta reunirse con otra amiga y le gritaron a ambos, muy…algo.

- ¡Qué desperdicio de hombres!- al unísono, mientras un encolerizado ¿Shun? Se volteaba para gritarles de lo que se iban a morir.

-¡Y a ustedes que¡Están allí en la esquina por que no tuvieron el valor suficiente de conseguirse un par de maridos que las mantuvieran a ustedes y a sus hijos y si dicen que desperdicio ha de ser por los bodrios que las contratan!- bufó molesto y tomó posesivo a Hyoga del brazo mientras se introducían en el local.

Por supuesto que el rubio estaba más que a gusto con la protección brindada por su lindo peliverde. Ya no se tenía que preocupar con defenderlo, se acababa de dar cuenta de que el solo sobraba y mucho.

El lugar estaba lleno, pero por suerte al rubio se le había ocurrido reservar. Los guiaron a su mesa y les dieron los menús. Shun estaba hambriento y de inmediato eligió los platillos que esa noche iba a devorar.

El rubio, tan pensativo como estaba…solo ordenó un vaso de agua.

-¿Por qué Hyoga¡Tú también deberías comer!- regañó Shun, haciendo pucheros con la boca. De nuevo, el rubio se perdió en el lindo rostro enfrente de él.

-Solo quiero comerte a ti…- contestó y de inmediato se disculpo por lo que dijo, el carmín cubría sus mejillas…El peliverde quedó prendado de ese bello rostro, jamás lo había imaginado así a como lo tenía enfrente.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Llegaron a la mesa los platillos de Shun. Comió despacio, observando detenidamente los ojos azules del rubio que estaban algo perdido en el vaso. Trató de iniciar plática pero el ruso estaba absorto mirando la nada.

Se levantó de la mesa, disculpándose con Shun, diciendo que iba al sanitario. Pero esa noche, en el restaurante había música en vivo…pagó cierta cantidad y le dedicó una canción a Shun, que de repente empezó a sonar…claro, cantada por él.

"…Esta canción es para mi niño hermoso, el de pelo verde que esta allá…Shun, te quiero mucho…"

Y empezó a cantar.

"Tu eres my baby…you…you…me desespero por tocarte, con mi pasión quiero quemarte…a fuego lento voy a amarte…hasta el fin del mundo yo voy a buscarte, tu eres mi magia…así hablamos los mayas…y te quitas las mallas…" – se le iba olvidando poco a poco la letra, hasta que la música cambió de pronto.- "Dame más me gusta la gasolina…"-

Shun estaba tratando de esconderse debajo de la mesa por las miradas burlonas de todo el público presente…y todavía con la desafinada voz de Hyoga cantando esa canción que no le gustaba al peliverde…

Suspiró y cuando Hyoga terminó, trató de aplaudir pero un tic nervioso había aparecido en su ceja; Si que habían quedado muy en ridículo…

Pero…fue tierno. De repente le llegó ese pensamiento a su cabecita y se empezó a sonrojar; Nadie haría eso por él, nadie la hería al payaso por él y mucho menos enfrente de tanta gente le había dicho que lo quería…si, fue tierno y tonto…

Cuando llegó el rubio con él, le dio un gran beso en la boca que le calló la trompa a todos los que los miraban. Sí… ¿y que? Nadie en su sano juicio haría al tonto allí, donde estaba su rubio…después le sonrió y le invitó a comer de lo que había pedido.

Hyoga estaba asombrado… ¿le había gustado su porquería de canto?

…Suspiró y empezó a comer de donde Shun.

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time _

-¿Pero que es esto…?- comentó el rubio en voz baja mientras tomaba con el tenedor un pedazo de carne de dudosa procedencia.

-Carne de pato…- contestó con una sonrisa eterna Shun, mientras engullía su comida. Al otro se le atoró en la garganta.

-¡Pero Shun! Tú sabes que…no puedo…comer…pato…-

-Disculpa, se me olvido…-

-Shun…-

-¿Sí?-

-Voy a vomitar…-

Corrió al baño y regresó diez minutos después, con la cara azul y las orejas hinchadas…era alérgico.

-Lo siento Hyoga…- murmuró Shun acercándosele y posando una mano en su rostro.- Creo que es hora de irnos, no…-

-¡No quieres andarme exhibiendo así de feo¡Perfecto nos vamos…!-

-No Hyoga…yo…-

-Nos vamos…- pidió serio y bebió un poco de agua.- Te avergüenzo ahora me doy cuenta…-

-Estás loco…- sonrió Shun.- pero debes tratarte esa alergia y lo sabes…- se acercó de nuevo al rubio.- Terminamos de cenar y nos vamos ¿OK?-

-Está bien…- bufó y se sentó enojado en la mesa.

_I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

-¿Qué tanto le ves, ah?- gritó Hyoga al vecino de la mesa de al lado, mientras lo amenazaba con un tenedor.- ¿Te gusta? Pues lástima es mío…-

-Oye Hyoga pero…no soy una cosa para…-

-Cállate Shun, no quiero que nadie te vea es más…- tomó su chaqueta y se la montó a Shun…el peliverde ya se estaba cansando de las paranoias de Hyoga.

-¿Y tú que¿Nunca has visto a un niño hermoso comer? Pues lo estás viendo¡idiota!- vociferó y tomó a Shun del brazo.- Nos vamos, no me gusta que te estén viendo…-

-Estás loco…- suspiró y se puso su suéter. El rubio pago la cuenta y salieron de allí, no sin antes vetarlos de que regresaran allí.

-Tú no lo entiendes Shun…- habló Hyoga mientras iban al auto.- Quería una cena tu y yo solos, sin nadie viéndonos…que todo lo que te dijera solo tu lo escucharas que todo lo que hiciéramos nadie se diera cuenta y…-suspiró- solo quería estar bien contigo…-

-Je, no importa…esas son cosas lindas de tu parte, pero la próxima vez pues…mejor cenamos en mi casa… ¿sí?-

-Claro…-

_Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

Entraron al auto, no sin antes darse uno que otro besito. Arrancó y se pusieron en marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos Hyoga?- preguntó curioso Shun, pues no era la autopista para su casa.

-A la plaza de los mariachis…-

El peliverde enmudeció. ¿Se pondría a cantarle otra vez? Tragó saliva de seguro se pondría histérico otra vez o alguna cosa extraña por el estilo.

Llegaron y lo primero que hizo el rubio fue invitar a Shun a pasear en caballito. Claro que el peliverde no se negó pero fue raro ver a dos hombres encima de un caballito apto para niños de 5 años.

Cuando bajaron, Shun se había mareado un poco y se sentaron en una banca a respirar aire fresco. Pasó un sujeto con mala facha y justo cuando Shun se sentía un poquito mejor y se incorporaba de la banca, el tipo pasó corriendo tocándole con lascivia el trasero…claro que se hecho a correr, pues al rubito no le pareció pero nada…

Sobretodo por el grito que pegó el japonés y se volvía a sentar asustado…

¿Podría pasar algo peor?

Cuando regresó el rubio con la cara sádica, Shun no pudo pensar nada peor y con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas golpeó furioso el rostro del rubio y se alejó corriendo, hecho un mar de lágrimas ya.

-¡Por tu culpa Hyoga…he tenido un día terrible…!- lloró y abordó un taxi mientras un destrozado rubio se tiraba en media plaza a cantar canciones de dolor de los mariachis…

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

Se estacionó frente a la casa de Shun; Todo estaba oscuro, probablemente no había ido a casa…pero decidió ir y tocar, pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había ocasionado e irse para siempre de su vida.

Pero llegó el peliverde por detrás, con los ojos llorosos y temblando de frío.

-¿Por qué no estás en casa?- preguntó dubitativo Hyoga, abrazando con su chaqueta al peliverde.

-He perdido las llaves…-

-Pero si…solo bastaba con empujar, he roto tu puerta esta tarde…-

-No me di cuenta…-

El silencio se hizo incómodo; Ya iba a hablar el rubio cuando se le adelantó el japonés con una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en su rostro.

-A pesar de que fue la peor cita del siglo y que me pasaron un sinfín de barbaridades…fue especial y linda…no me arrepiento de salir contigo Hyoga…para nada…y además…cuando cenamos no comimos postre y….- le guiñó un ojo.- ¿Quieres comer postre?-

El ruso automáticamente abrazó contra su cuerpo al peliverde y así se quedaron un rato hasta que decidieron aprovechar el tiempo en el "postre"…

Después de todo, si tenía su recompensa todo lo malo en ese día…

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever _

**Fin**

* * *

**_Si, otro Hyoga y Shun...los adoro también y aunque este fic me quedó rarito ._**


End file.
